


飞行船

by Sioui



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Summary: “如果不是看见天空，我也不想逗留。”
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	飞行船

0.

她们正在穿过隧道。  
四周瞬间浸入黑暗。唯一的光源是隧道里按固定间隔分布在两边的暖黄色路灯，一个一个慢慢靠近，又结成队伍急匆匆逃走。  
裴柱现终于不再只是举着手机对着窗外的天空，她摆正身子在座位上坐好。当无线耳机泛滥后的一大弊端是，你分不清那人的头发下有没有藏着东西，你不知道她是真的没有听见你说话还是在假装。  
裴柱现还是没有回头看康涩琪，她在看不见天空的地方总会突然失去兴致。早知道就坐在她旁边了，只有两个人的保姆车，康涩琪不知道为什么想都没想就选择了靠窗的单人座。  
“我给你煮拉面，行吗？”  
她的声音很轻，好像这句话耗掉了身体里最后的一点力气。她最终投向自己的目光是康涩琪的奢望。康涩琪看到了她浓烈的眼妆，脸上厚重的粉底在黑暗里也能渗出惨白。这样的她，康涩琪好像总是畏缩着不想去看清。  
“好。”  
她也已同样的力度回答，不引起什么不必要的波澜。然后她们又重新回到静谧的黑暗中。突然有救护车呼啸而过，尖锐的声音在康涩琪的脑海中打转。康涩琪在想，如果现在隧道坍塌，她和她的名字明天就会一起被写在新闻里面。  
隧道比印象中长了许多，努力往前看了很久，也看不到本该有些微光亮的尽头。

1.

她们作为恋人的相遇总在黑暗里。  
晚上小区昏暗的步道上，裴柱现在听到狗叫声后躲进康涩琪没扣好扣子的大衣里，康涩琪摸摸她的头轻轻说没事。  
午夜的电影院里，裴柱现靠着康涩琪的肩膀睡得很沉，康涩琪想着她醒来后，要把电影里的情话一句句讲给她听。  
聚光灯点亮的前一刻，裴柱现扭曲着身子转过头来着急地看着康涩琪，康涩琪压抑着笑意帮她拉好松开的拉链。  
夜深人静之处，裴柱现柔软的床上，康涩琪用纤长的手在她的身上作画。在蝴蝶骨处画上一片玫瑰花丛，在脊背的凹陷处画上通往花丛的小径。腿上有枝条在蓬勃生长，肚子上的云朵悄无声息飘走。眼角是幸运掉落的陨石，耳朵后面藏着的是水星。  
还有无数个临近破晓的时刻，康涩琪从梦里醒来，帮裴柱现穿好一件件衣服，系着一个个蝴蝶结。她仔细地把裴柱现包装成一个精美的礼物，最后标上“Irene”，送给那些许许多多喜欢她的其他人。

2.

在迈阿密夜晚的海边散步是康涩琪以消食为由提出来的。和她一起像普通人一样走在街头是她想象了很久的事，可真正实现的时候和平时凌晨一起游荡到便利店也没有什么不同。不过是不用把脸和身子都用黑色捂得严严实实，可以用力去闻夜晚空气中特有的香气。  
“什么都看不见呢。”  
夜晚抹去了物体锋利的棱角，模糊了万物间的界限，就像此刻康涩琪分不清这是现实还是梦境一样。沙滩在海水一天的浸泡后变得坚硬，海浪在脚边起起伏伏徘徊不定。她们在沉默中走了很久，直到康涩琪拉着裴柱现躺下，然后帮她揉去脚踝处积攒了一天的疲劳。  
“如果不是看见天空，我也不想逗留。”  
明明天上只是一片黑色，连星星都数不出几颗。她被风吹散的单薄声音，在康涩琪空荡荡的脑海中回响。  
意识到她停留在自己身上的目光时已经太迟。康涩琪回过头去，裴柱现已经阖上了眼睛。她真的很累了，呼吸也变成了平常睡眠时的频率。  
康涩琪在她身旁躺下，她的发丝随风飘到康涩琪脸上，在鼻翼处留下了熟悉的香。  
远处轮船的汽笛声穿透厚重的黑暗，省略了在耳中的共鸣沉到了她的心底。船在海面上缓慢前行，不知道是在靠近还是远离。康涩琪尝试在黑暗中分清天空和大海，但最后连船上的几点明亮也被吞噬，只剩下身边人和海浪契合上的呼吸。

3.

咔嚓咔嚓的声音掩盖了电视里主持人的台词，薯片在不知不觉中已经少掉了半桶。  
在沙发另一头的裴柱现从手机屏幕后探出头来，嗔怪地看了她一眼。意思是康涩琪又做错事了。每次饭后习惯性拿起零食时裴柱现总是会说上几句，而且在吸最后一口拉面的时候裴柱现问她吃饱了没有，她还鼓着无法动弹的嘴拼命点头。  
她努力吞完嘴里残存的碎片，来不及说话，裴柱现就已经起身朝着卧室走去。  
“姐姐。”  
她的姐姐总是不喜欢开灯，好像是故意的，让人捉摸不透。  
等不到她的回答，康涩琪只好踏进黑暗里。

一瞬间康涩琪好像回到了很多年前，那时她在刚从练习室回来踏进家门的那一刻接到了裴柱现的电话。她好像能预料到她接下来的话，大概就是她今天一整天练习打不起精神的缘由。或许是又受到了老师的责怪和批评，或许是对自己过于苛刻的要求，又或许是想家的情结在心里藏了好久无处安放。康涩琪在等着她把一切都告诉自己，但是过了很久，听筒里只传来一句掺杂着哭腔的“我好怕黑”。

康涩琪也忘了她花了多久才重新回到练习室，她只记得在晚上洗澡的时候发现了自己腿上的淤青和手臂上的划痕。而她也不知道她的姐姐在黑暗里坐了多久，正是夏季最热的那几天，她碰到她手臂的时候却是一片冰凉。  
她们在黑暗里，能做的只有拼命呼吸。泪水交汇成河流，在她们身边环绕，把她们隔离在了一个孤岛之上。  
然后康涩琪真的听到了哭声。  
她走过去抱住了一直蜷缩在床上的人，像许多年前一样。直到她颤抖的身体渐渐安稳，哭声消失不见，康涩琪才想起抹掉自己眼角不知不觉下坠的眼泪。

4.

康涩琪一直在思考十年到底带来了什么，但最终结论是一切都没有变。时间道路上永远存在着一条岔路口，通向那间黑暗的练习室。相遇的每一片黑暗，也好像只是那个练习室以不同形态的再现。  
她们在那里交换姓名，交换秘密，交换安慰，交换眼泪，交换一切能交换的，好像这样才可以永远相连。一直以来，牵着裴柱现向那里走去，都是康涩琪自作主张的占有欲在作祟。她自私地觉得只有那里的裴柱现才是她的。  
十年以来，不过是裴柱现学会了看天空，而康涩琪还是把那片黑暗当作安生之地而已。  
但是至少，她脖子酸了的时候，头耷拉下来的时候，康涩琪永远都会是她在黑暗中的卫士。

5.

“我好像没法给你，你想要的天空。”  
康涩琪拿出生日礼物的时候这么说。浅紫色的礼物盒里装着的是她拍的365天的天空。  
裴柱现没有说谢谢，也没有想要打开盒子的意思，撇了撇的嘴角好像是对她有自知之明的认同。

重新回到被子里的时候天还刚刚亮。康涩琪从背后圈住裴柱现，她们一起侧躺着看向窗外。窗帘的间隙中透出了天空中淡红色的朝霞，卷曲成了不规则的柔软糖片。  
以往这个时候，裴柱现都会果断地挣脱康涩琪的怀抱起身去拍天空，所以康涩琪故意没有扣紧手臂等了很久。但现在裴柱现只是乖乖地躺在那里，直到窗外的红色一分一秒被蓝色冲淡。

“如果不是看见天空，姐姐也不想逗留。”  
大概是预料到裴柱现又会这样讲，康涩琪漫不经心地帮她先说了。或许是想多预留一些亲昵，又或许是最后一次讲给自己的确认。  
裴柱现突然猛烈地摇头，然后蹭着她的手臂，转过身子面向她。她眼睛眯缝着，好像准备好了再睡一个回笼觉。  
“可是我好像比较幸运。”  
慵懒的声音像藤蔓一样缠绕住康涩琪，睡意也顺其自然攀附到了她身上。  
“我好像，看见你就足够。”

6.

康涩琪可能忘记了一些事情。  
裴柱现在巴黎的时候，聊天界面的日出日落没有一天缺席。想念相隔了八个时区，康涩琪却得以在一片黑暗中拥有白夜。  
在京都的电车闸口，闸门被铃声催促着缓缓下降的时候，对面穿着制服的学生凑在一起说悄悄话，她们的裙摆偷偷碰撞，头发被风吹得缠绕在一起分不清彼此。远处的天空被落日染红，就像努力抵抗黑夜到来的火焰。  
她那时兴奋地回过头叫身边的人。只差一点点，脱口而出的就是“姐姐”。

“你爱情的色彩比那太阳更鲜艳。”  
唱着这句歌词的时候裴柱现指着她，眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光。  
康涩琪好像忘记了，明明那时，自己也笑得像太阳一样。

7.

再次睁开眼睛的时候，她们已经躺在了草坪上。小草扎着康涩琪裸露着的皮肤，惹得她全身上下都痒痒的。  
裴柱现说这个小公园她来过很多次，不会有什么人经过。康涩琪想象着裴柱现自己躺在这里，小口小口啃着能量棒，头发间的晶莹不知道是露珠还是汗水，放空的眼睛里映着澄澈的天空。  
“你还记得吗，练习生的时候。”  
“记得啊，那时你就超级爱哭。”  
康涩琪愣了愣，还是发出了响亮的笑声。而后裴柱现也跟着她笑了起来，远处觅食的小鸟被惊扰，扑闪着翅膀在半空中盘旋。  
裴柱现把自己手里吃剩一半的能量棒塞给康涩琪，急切的样子好像在害怕被那只小鸟盯上。巧克力混杂着坚果的香味充斥着康涩琪的口腔，但这时她大脑不断分泌的多巴胺大概不是因为食物。  
“下次晨跑的话，不要忘了叫我。”  
不能再错过了，以后能和她一起看的每一片天空。

8.

空气中的暗流好像蓄谋已久，在风停滞的时候堆砌出震耳欲聋的声响。裴柱现的尖叫穿透了平静的空气，康涩琪看见她捂住了耳朵，眼睛正半眯着犹豫着要不要闭上。

“如果不是看见天空，我也不想逗留。”  
“你说什么？”  
康涩琪转头看裴柱现，她的眼睛里除了疑惑还有天空遗留下的光亮。  
然后康涩琪继续看向天空。飞机正在云层间快速穿梭，在身后画下一条笔直的白色细线。她的目光追随着那条线，直到飞机飞到天边，消失在无边无际的蔚蓝色里。  
“我说。”  
“刚刚飞过的，好像是飞行船。”

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 是送给姐姐的生日礼物🎂  
> 希望小康 能永远陪姐姐看天空


End file.
